


《相思知不知》 5

by zyn522344578



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22228105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyn522344578/pseuds/zyn522344578
Relationships: 赫海
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	《相思知不知》 5

“李豆奶。”

车外，李赫宰的声音十分冷静：“我是怎么教你的？”

原本豆奶还抱着李东海的腿撒娇，听见爸爸的话不情愿地退下来，双手在身前交叠鞠躬问好。

“李叔叔好……”

李东海正要摆手说叫什么都可以，就听李赫宰再次开口：“孩子年纪小，胡言乱语别当真。”

“是是……”李东海附和着点头，下车蹲在一脸期待的豆奶面前憨笑：“你看我，又丑又笨的……根本生不出你这么可爱的宝贝，再说了，要找也是找妈妈呀，你怎么还找爸爸了？”

豆奶不服气还想说，李赫宰在上方嗤笑：“你倒是有自知之明。”

李东海避开他的视线，心里有些难受，明明金希澈也经常对他冷嘲热讽啊，为什么在这个人面前就不好使了呢……

李赫宰牵着豆奶走在前面，李东海自觉地与他们错开几步距离，身后的黑衣人让他不适，他一停下他们也会跟着停下，这种诡异的感觉让他觉得自己如同一名被押送的犯人。

他从未坐过飞机，仅有的记忆稀缺而短暂，只有老旧的健身器材、布满红墙的爬山虎、树荫下打牌下棋的老头老太和不厌其烦的金希澈。

想到金希澈，李东海瞬间失去了抬腿的力气。

他熟知金希澈所有的表情和习惯，甚至是熟睡时的呼吸频率、眼睫毛长了几根，那段时间他整宿整宿无法入睡，睁着眼睛熬到天亮，金希澈半夜醒来会被近在咫尺的他吓到破口大骂，然后轻轻遮住他的眼睛哼出不成调的鼻音哄他入眠。

“你在磨蹭什么？”

李赫宰的声音让他回过神，李东海发现自己落下太远了，他有些不安，四周全是来来往往的陌生人，放眼望去没有他最想依靠的身影，他捏紧裤缝跟上李赫宰的步伐，男人蹙眉看似不悦，只有一旁的豆奶很高兴，见李东海靠近了就想去抓他的手指。

“叔叔，飞起来的时候我们坐一起好不好昂？”

李东海的眼神柔软几分，他扬起嘴角本能地伸出手，在即将碰到豆奶时，李赫宰拉开豆奶沉声道：“别碰，脏。”

李东海一僵，窘迫的搓了搓手。

他站在那头快要垂到衣服里，李赫宰在心里咒骂一声，无法看清李东海的表情让他心烦意乱。

“医院里细菌多。”他硬邦邦的开口，看也不看李东海，不知道解释给谁听。

“啊……对不起。”

他想蹭蹭手，却突然意识到身上还穿着李赫宰的西装，这么昂贵的衣服要是弄脏了怎么办，这样想着他小心翼翼地脱下来还给李赫宰。

“那个……”他小声说：“我不冷了。”

李赫宰的火不打一处来，李东海穿着病号服的样子难看死了，还衣服的举动更像是要跟他划清界限，他拧着眉冷脸道：“沾上消毒水味还怎么穿。”

“可是……”

“嫌麻烦就扔了吧。”

手还举在半空中，李赫宰已经转身而去，李东海站在原地回不过神，从他身边经过的人都对着服装怪异失魂落魄的他指指点点，声音传进耳朵，他眨眨干涩的眼睛，迈开步子去追赶李赫宰快要消失的背影。

接下来两人再没有任何交流，李东海没想到李赫宰会坐自己旁边，这种距离比刚才在车里还近，他觉得那人无时无刻都在监视自己，生怕自己逃跑一样，李东海下意识往窗边靠，好像这样就能减轻那股逼人的压迫感。

李赫宰坐下后便一动不动闭目养神，飞机加速的时候他像是感觉到了什么睁开眼睛向身边看去。

“怎么回事？”

李赫宰一惊，身边的人呼吸急促，全身止不住的颤抖，他一把握住李东海抖个不停的手，那人掌心里一层薄汗，像是抓住救命稻草毫不犹豫的回握住他。

“这个、这个怎么……”李东海一脸惊恐，甚至抱住腿缩在座位上哆嗦。

李赫宰见他脸色苍白，拧紧的五官仿佛真的在经历巨大的痛苦，此时飞机恰好离开地面，巨大的失重感让李东海更加害怕，身下的机器让他有种下一秒就要坠毁的错觉。

他闭上眼躲避恐惧，陷入黑暗之时身体被一股热源包围住，下一秒，他闻到了混着体温的淡香，陌生又熟悉的气息让他愣了一下，注意力被分散，僵硬的后背缓和几分，在意识到那是李赫宰的怀抱后他不敢置信的睁开眼，印入眼帘的是李赫宰微微敞开的衣领和白皙的脖颈，他们俩的距离好近好近，近到李东海听到了他缓慢而有力的心跳。

耳朵里嗡嗡的耳鸣被拉得尖锐漫长，李东海眼前一闪而过不知是谁的声音，那种恍惚如不知前世还是今生的感觉再次袭来。

“赫z……”

“别吐在我身上。”李赫宰不耐的打断他，明明是拥他在怀的暧昧姿势，说出的话却依旧冷漠。

“连飞机都怕么？”

“好像是的……”

“那你不早说？”

“对不起啊我也不知道。”李东海云里雾里，不灵光的脑袋根本没反应过来自己是被强行掳走的一方，他感觉自己好多了，红着脸轻挣开他的怀抱。

他看见李赫宰的手指相互摩挲着一副嫌弃的模样，然后撇了他一眼说：“难闻死了。”

李东海红着脸道歉，想到两天没有洗澡了，他扯过自己的衣服努力贴向窗边，生怕再挨到李赫宰。

待李赫宰关上电脑才意识到身边的人好长一段时间没有动静了，他一看，发现那人缩成一团睡着了。

座位离窗户有段距离，李东海不会调节座椅，即使再往外偏也没法挨到玻璃，脑袋只能可怜的歪在一侧，小脸不舒服的皱在一起。

李赫宰揉了揉眉心，正打算悄悄为李东海调整睡姿的时候腿上一重。

“爸……”豆奶开心的扑过来，在触及到李赫宰眼神之时很有眼力见的闭上嘴巴。

爸爸蹙眉眯眼的样子太可怕了，他吞吞口水改为小小声说话。

“爸爸刚才在看森莫？”

李赫宰不答，豆奶锲而不舍继续问：“是不是在看爸……爸比昂？”

他以为爸爸又要纠正他，没想到李赫宰只是压低声音道：“你不乖乖坐好跑下来干什么？”

豆奶撅着嘴，讨好的抱住他的手：“杰森叔叔那只有高飞和唐老鸭，我不喜欢，就想来找爸爸。”

说罢他踮起脚：“还是爸比好看，而且跟爸爸认识的人都不一样诶！”

李赫宰面无表情：“都是人，哪里不一样？”

豆奶歪头说：“嗯……他都不看你。”

小孩子不会表达，李赫宰却理解了他的意思，他忍不住向旁边看去，果然留给自己的只有毛茸茸的后脑勺。

“爸比是不是心情不好昂……爸爸这么帅，为森么不看呀？”

李赫宰的眼神暗了暗。

“而且我发现，他这里有颗小痣哦，就是这里。”豆奶指着耳朵边边，像是炫耀自己发现了大秘密。

李赫宰默不作声，豆奶也不知道爸爸在想什么，他见爸爸不似方才严厉，挣扎着想往他腿上爬，李赫宰一手把儿子拎下去，顺便将刚收起来的桌板再次放下来。

这下连李东海的后脑勺都看不见了，豆奶委屈巴巴地揪着李赫宰的裤子，小声嘟囔自己想要爸比抱。

“我想让爸比抱嘛。”

李赫宰毫不留情的拒绝：“去找你Jason叔叔。”

“可是……”

“我的话你不听？”

“可是爸爸昨天晚上不是这样说的！”豆奶气鼓鼓的耍赖：“你明明说让我……”

“还是你想上寄宿幼儿园？”

豆奶嘴巴一扁，眼泪瞬间汇集在眼眶，他本想哇呜一声嚎啕大哭，但想到漂亮爸比在里面睡觉，只好捂住嘴抽抽搭搭的往后排跑，没跑两步摔坐在过道中间，Jason抱起豆奶，不言不语只是默默的给他整理裤子，豆奶把眼泪抹在他身上，含糊不清的说你们都是大坏蛋。

李东海是被Jason叫醒的，醒来的时候头等舱已经没有任何乘客了，身旁的位置空无一人，李赫宰早已离开，空姐微笑着提醒他别落下随身行李，他笑笑，站起来才发现脚底暖暖的穿上了袜子和运动鞋，眼前一闪而过李赫宰的脸，李东海摇摇头，嘲笑自己荒唐。

走出机场，天已经暗下来，低低的很压抑，大片的云遮住最后一束光，他有些迷茫，不明白自己站在这里的意义是什么。李赫宰冷声催促他上车，那人脸色不是很好，像是谁又惹他生气了。

接着又是一段很长的车程，这一次豆奶跟他们在一辆车里，小孩子话多，不知为何一直往李东海身上黏，一路上给他展示袖口的小花和包里的愤怒小鸡，完全不亲近自己亲爹，李东海架不住豆奶的攻势却又忌惮李赫宰，只能一边回应豆奶一边留意李赫宰的反应。

轿车渐渐开往山上，李东海打起精神趴在玻璃窗前往外看，窗外皆是树木，一闪而过的建筑是只有在电视里才看过的别墅，蜿蜒的山路两边只有昏黄的路灯，李东海惊觉上山过程中居然没有看到哪怕是一辆其他车辆，他想问这是要去哪，李赫宰冷若冰霜的脸让他把话硬生生咽回了肚子。

没有人愿意理他，只有豆奶跟他一样好奇的往外看，他凑在豆奶耳边悄悄的问：“小宝贝，我们这是去哪呀？”

豆奶脸红红的，小手拢在嘴边神神秘秘的回他：“布资道诶，这不是回家的路昂。”

一大一小猫在窗边咬耳朵，李赫宰斜了一眼当没看见，没几分钟，轿车停在了一座院子前。

或许根本不能被叫做院子，眼前灯火通明富丽堂皇的建筑简直是一座宅邸，大门前有身穿制服站岗的门卫，黑漆漆的雕花大门，门后是一条长长的路分开前院的草坪，道路中间屹立着人像喷泉。

往山上望，有灯火隐没在月色里，点点光晕点亮了这片山区，他们在半山腰，经过的风带着冷清的草木香。

“哇！爸爸我们搬家了吗！”

豆奶飞奔出去，趴在喷泉边上看，Jason寸步不离护着他，只听豆奶惊叫着“里面有鱼鱼诶！”还想伸手去捞。

宅子里走出和蔼的妇人笑眯眯的迎接豆奶进屋，有人头顶强灯在前院修剪草坪，还有人抬着大大小小的家具进进出出。

“愣着干什么，要我牵你？”

李赫宰出现在身后，气息喷洒在他的脖颈。

李东海缩起脖子，答非所问：“这是李先生的家吗？”

“嗯。”李赫宰顿了一下：“……也是你家。”

他观察着李东海的反应，谁知那人愣了一下低头看脚下的柏油马路，就在他即将失去耐心的时候，李东海开口：“我想问……为什么执意要带我回来？”

“就算我欠了债，或是过去冒犯了你……你也知道我现在的状况，我什么都做不了根本无法偿还你什么，带在身边只不过是个累赘而已。”

“你到底图我什么呢？”

李东海的语气带上几分无奈和疲倦，家是什么？随便指着一栋房子就叫家吗？你打破我平静的生活，亲手逼得我与金希澈分开，明明处处都在嫌恶我，为何还要把我留在身边……

难道我应该感谢你吗？

说完李东海才意识到自己没有资格说这些，连希澈哥都在对他示弱，他真是疯了才会话这么多。

带回来的人都很有眼力见，忙着自己手头上的事自觉给堵在大门口的两人空出一片区域讲话，李东海猜测又会迎来一顿冷嘲热讽，他本就没有安全感，此时在陌生的环境里鼻子一酸心中涌起几分委屈。

沉默的时间都像是冷风渗透进李东海的皮肤，他抱起微凉的胳膊，李赫宰似轻笑似叹息的声音在黑暗里模糊不清。

“你连我是谁都忘记了，争论这些有何意义。”

李赫宰的双眼隐没在黑夜，声音不再如白天般刻薄，他平静道：“想知道我做这些的目的是吗？等你想起自己是谁再来问我吧。”

他停了一下，继续道：“在那之前，我不想再听到这些毫无意义的问题。”

说完，他率先抬腿朝里走去，李东海站了一会儿猛地惊醒，不大不小的声音恰好传入李赫宰的耳朵。

“那如果我这辈子都无法恢复记忆呢？”

他没忍住，酸涩从眼眶悄然滑下：“如果过去的事我再也记不起来……医生说过……我可能这辈子都无法痊愈了……那要怎么办？你打算强留我一辈子吗？”

李赫宰像是累了，没有转身没有思考，只留给他一个背影：“嗯。”

他说：“……无非多几个六年而已。”

李东海睁大眼睛，手不自觉覆上胸口，那里发出钝痛，仿佛有千万斤重物在敲击心脏。

“坐。”李赫宰抬抬下巴，有人为两人倒上热茶。

李东海无精打采眼角红红的，不知道在外面站了多久，连头发也乱七八糟。

“叔叔怎么啦？怎么这么大还哭鼻子呀？”

“我没有。”李东海揉揉眼睛：“……是风吹的。”

豆奶十分善解人意的点头，脱掉小鞋子挨着李东海坐下，他生怕爸爸又把自己赶走，悄悄捏紧李东海的衣摆。

李赫宰没心思管儿子，他开门见山道：“你不是觉得自己没用吗，我思前想后，发现你其实还有点作用。”

“给我带孩子吧。”

“啊？”

“耶！”

沙发上两人的反应完全不同，只有瞪大的眼珠一模一样，李东海想按住躁动的豆奶却不敢下手，只能惊恐的问：“李先生你说什么？”

李赫宰捻起茶盖吹气，语气平静到仿佛在讨论天气：“带孩子，你不是挺会逗猫逗狗的吗？”

“可、可你的儿子不是小猫也不是小狗……”

“那你会什么？开车？”

“我不会……”

“做饭？”

“也不行……”

李赫宰笑了，他放下茶杯目光怜悯：“欠债总是要用劳力偿还的，你该不会以为我是接你回来白吃白喝的吧？”

他这幅懒懒的模样像是变了一个人，即使说着难听的话人也诙谐几分，李东海正要说话，李赫宰眼神一变不再有温度：“我不是金希澈，不会供你养你。”

眼神变得黯淡，没说出口的话烂在了肚子里，李东海犹豫着做最后的挣扎：“我知道、我知道的，可是我真的带不了孩子。”

“我可以做其他事！我、我会打扫，洗衣服也可以的！还、还能在外面站岗！体力活我都可以做……”

他手忙脚乱解释不清，只能重复着：“……只要不是带孩子。”

李东海每说一句李赫宰的脸色就阴沉几分，他冷冷的看着李东海，手掌在看不见的地方攥紧成拳：“这么讨厌小孩？”

“李叔叔……”豆奶也在一旁仰起脸，对李东海的拒绝感到伤心。

“不是的，我不是这个意思……”

“你不是想帮金希澈吗？”李赫宰话锋一转，李东海听到那三个字身体一震。

“不管你听不听得懂，我实话告诉你。”

“我不止是撤资那么简单，我还联合其他企业打压金家，威胁一切与他家有业务来往的公司停止合作，趁着股价下跌疯狂收购金家股份……”

残忍的事实被他说的云淡风轻，他站起来走到李东海身边，微微俯身笑道：“是不是很坏？”

“一切都是因为你，你不配合我只有用这些手段。”

李东海张张嘴说不出话，整个人震惊到无法发声。

“李东海。”李赫宰叹了一口气，语气轻佻：“你怎么这么自私呢，嘴上一套行动一套，在医院和出租屋为他掉的眼泪都是假的吗？”

“别、别说了……”他艰难道。

“不是想让他回家吗？如果他还没回去家就没了呢？”

李东海再也忍不住，眼泪当着李赫宰的面再次落下来，他拼命绷紧身体，身体却抖得越来越厉害，想抓紧什么可身边什么都没有，没有人帮他，没有人递上药瓶。

小药片呢……白色的小药片在哪里……

李赫宰的心脏漏掉一拍，面前的李东海明明没有流露出任何悲伤的表情，可不断有眼泪落在衣服裤子上，他忽视内心的不安逼问：“你做不做？”

李东海咬紧牙，一边抖一边小鸡啄米一样点头：“做、我做我都做。”

他的声音都变了调，李赫宰敏感的察觉到不太对劲，蹲下来扳住他的肩膀。

果不其然，李东海的瞳孔失去焦点，哭到连鼻水都流下来了也浑然不知去擦，李赫宰心里一紧，大力摇晃起李东海。

“李东海……李东海！”

李东海呼吸困难，指甲神经质的死死掐住手心，他像是被困在痛苦里自己跟自己做斗争，脸蛋通红额前的青筋都显露出来。

“李东海你看着我！”

“李、李赫……宰……”李东海断断续续叫着他的名字，这是这么久以来第一次，可李赫宰来不及多想，双手捧起他的脸。

“放松，张开嘴不要憋气，放松。”

李东海听进去了，他努力照做，双眼直直的盯着他：“你能不能、不要说那些话……我……受不了，求求你……”

“我不说了！你听话，别紧张，你……”李赫宰有些急，他不知道该怎么做，他根本就不知道李东海会是这种状况。

突然，李东海松开捏紧的手抱住李赫宰的脖子，很用力很用力，他大口喘气，像是历经了一场苦难或是一次溺水，他流着汗，嘴唇哆嗦眼泪汪汪，李赫宰僵直身体，而李东海的身体比他还要僵硬。

“一下……就一下。”李东海颤声说，李赫宰的腮帮子隐隐鼓动着，他克制着隐忍着，手臂悬在李东海的背后终究是没能落下。

李赫宰屹在房门前脸色复杂，他好像……把一切想的太简单了。

“怎么样？”

“打不通金先生的电话。”Jason在他身后回答。

李赫宰烦躁的松开衣领，摸烟的手一空，才想到衣服给了李东海。

“给金医生打电话。”他的眉头更紧了，连带着语气更加冷硬：“让他明天把时间空出来。”

“明白。”

“豆奶呢？”

“已经睡了。”

李赫宰吩咐好一切后不再说话，Jason离开了，他又在门前站了一会儿才抬腿回到自己房间。

卧室没有开灯，里面的一切家具装饰都与之前的房子一模一样，李赫宰踏着黑走进去，将床前唯一的摆饰拿起来，黑暗中什么也看不见，李赫宰的拇指轻轻抚过相片中的人影，他站了好久，然后来到书桌前拉开抽屉，将相框扣在了密密麻麻的文件最底层。


End file.
